Finn (Snow White and the Huntsman)
Finn is the loyal brother of Queen Ravenna and the leader of her Dark Army under her command, and he is the secondary antagonist of Snow White and the Huntsman. He was the one who lusted after Snow White because of her beauty and he was later killed by Eric when he found out that Finn was the one who raped and murdered his wife. It is also revealed in the sequel The Huntsman: Winter's War that both Queen Ravenna and Finn another sibling, the enigmatic ice queen Freya. He was portrayed by actor Sam Spruell, who also portrayed Oleg Malankov. About After Queen Ravenna finished the attack on the castle of the king she was killed after they made love in his bed, Finn came to the castle to help his sister in her immediate take over of the kingdom of Tabor. After many years, Finn became an adult and met Snow White in the castle's prison. Death After Finn arrived to the Dark Forest and tried to kill Snow White, the Huntsan came and fought against Finn and after a violent brutal fight, Finn had breathed a flower fulled with a dark dust that creates hallucinations and finally death, but after Finn died, he was revived and back to life because of his sister's spell and her healin ability that was able to restore him to full health. But after Ravenna was started to transform an a old lady and her power became weak, Finn was stabbed by the Huntsman and was dying, but after Ravenna's power was weak, the spell was canceled on Finn and finally died from the stab. Ravenna's last words to Finn were "forgive me, brother". Personality Finn was a sadistic and cold man, who had no qualms about killing when he was capable of doing so. Finn both feared and adored his sister, but for unknown reasons he did not have her powers of magic and only her abilities of immortality. He was a misogynist and noted to have killed and raped several women in his life, supposedly including Sara, Eric's wife. Finn was also fierce-tempered, shown after he loses his first fight with Eric and when he argues with Ravenna when she accuses him of disloyalty. Finn was afraid of death, shown in his last moments when he begs for his sister to heal him. Despite his advanced age, Finn was an exceptionally skilled in close-range combat. He was an expert with all conventional weaponry, particularly an axe or a sword. Finn showed surprising dexterity for his age, shown when he endures being kicked in the side by Eric and being able to agilely dodge the latter's attacks during their second fight. Gallery Snow white hair cut.png Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Elderly Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal